


Debauched

by libgirl9



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Bisexuality, First Time, M/M, Preseries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 13:12:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/610203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/libgirl9/pseuds/libgirl9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This fic mentions underage fantasies on the part of Charlie about Larry, but Charlie is well above the age of consent when they have dirty, dirty sex. A college fic featuring Charlie/Larry.</p><p>Originally written May 12, 2008.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Debauched

Charlie wasn’t absolutely positive that he was bisexual until he met Larry. 

Considering that he started college at 13, that wasn’t particularly surprising, he thought. Since he was starting so young, his dad had asked the university if it was possible to arrange for a professor to serve as more of a mentor than an advisor. Charlie was sometimes surprised that his father had been astute enough to realize what an incredible mistake it would have been to ask for a fellow student to be a mentor, but then he would remember that his father had actually been present for Charlie’s few rather disastrous years in high school. When the proposition was put forth to the mathematics and sciences departments, Prof. Larry Fleinhardt had eagerly volunteered to ‘help mold a young genius into a brilliant man’. They met for the first time in Larry’s office, and from then on he knew that he liked men as much as he liked women.

Larry had insisted on being called by his first name as soon as they met, though Charlie’s repeated reminders that every one else called him Charlie, not Charles, fell upon deaf ears. Later, he could never pinpoint exactly what it was about Larry that brought his hitherto hidden sexuality into full force, although he tended to imagine that perhaps it was the way that Larry had immediately taken him into hand and started organizing his class schedule according to teachers that Larry found suitable which made him imagine his mentor taking a much different part of him into hand. 

They quickly fell into a fast friendship over the next few years, and it was no doubt the fact that Larry treated him as a fellow scholar than some amazing child prodigy that tipped Charlie over the edge from fantasies about men in general to fantasies about Larry in specific, and truth be told, fantasies about Larry only. He still appreciated women on an aesthetic level, but for the moment at least, they just didn’t get him quite as hard as men did. And no one got him as hard as Larry did. He would sit in Larry’s quantum physics class surrounded by students seven years older than him, gorgeous girls and tanned muscular jocks, but he only had eyes for Larry up at the front, waving his hands around in excitement over whatever topic he had decided to talk about that day. After finishing his bachelors at 16, when it became necessary to choose where he got his masters and then PhD, there seemed to be no reason to leave Larry when Princeton was such a good school and was quite eager to tempt their resident genius boy to stay with complete scholarships for both degrees.

Over the years, Charlie’s fantasies moved from basic teenage wet dreams to obsessive fantasies about Larry. Now at age 20, it seemed that he didn’t go a night without having some bizarre sort of erotic dream combining his friend with his upcoming doctoral examination. Two nights ago in his dreams, Larry had been reading Charlie’s doctoral thesis out loud while fucking Charlie over the desk in his office. The night before that, he dreamt of kneeling before Larry, who threaded his hands through Charlie’s curls as he blew his mentor in front of the school’s examination board. He realized the incongruities in these dreams even as they occurred, thinking wait, Larry’s straight, therefore this can’t be happening, certainly not with the dean of the university watching and grading me on my performance.

Last night had been in some ways the least obscene dream, but it had also been the most realistic. He had been straddling Larry, the two of them grinding against each other, cocks out with Larry’s hand stroking them both. Larry had also been fervently kissing his neck, one of Charlie’s most sensitive spots. He had awoken to the embarrassing realization that he was humping one of his pillows just as he came all over it. But being awake didn’t help, because as soon as he saw Larry, he would remember his dreams, and being hard as a rock tended to impair his ability to have a logical conversation.

Exhausted, he was now slumped back in the despicably hard wooden chair in the tiny office space that was set aside for his work, wishing his back didn’t feel like one huge stressed out knot. There was a gentle knock on the door that he ignored, then another, and in a put-upon voice, he demanded whoever was there to come in already. As soon as the door opened, he knew it was Larry. Larry always smelled of old books, chalk, and a sort of citrus-like scent that he had eventually determined came from his laundry detergent. “You seem a little troubled, Charles. Anything I can do to help?” Fighting back the urge to tell Larry that he would feel much better if he would fuck him until all his worries went away, Charlie settled for a simple no.

As he rolled his shoulders forward, preparing to start working again, a spasm hit and he groaned in pain, tears of self-pity only one more dream-filled night away. Suddenly, strong hands were massaging his back, and Charlie let out a little whimper of combined pain/pleasure. Larry’s hands stilled on his shoulders. “Charles, are you alright? Was that too hard?” Stifling his reaction to the word hard in combination with Larry, he shook his head, saying “It hurt in a good way, my back has been killing me lately”, thinking that he would have to store up this brief touch for when he was alone in bed tonight. He had started storing up the memories of all of Larry’s casual touches during the day to incorporate into his nightly masturbation.

But the hands returned to massaging, and as one tension melted away under Larry’s really quite talented hands, another blossomed and the semi-erection that he always had lately around Larry thickened. Another groan slipped by Charlie’s lips, but this one was unmistakably sexual, and Larry’s hands jumped off his back. Furiously blushing, and unable to turn and face his mentor, Charlie began babbling. “Oh god, Larry, I’m sorry. Here you are just being nice, and I was trying to behave, but that just felt so good I couldn’t stop and I’ve been waiting so long…” Dammit. Well, he supposed he would have to come out to Larry sooner or later, but he had been hoping for several years later. And he hadn’t been planning on announcing his grand passion for the man either.

“Charles.” Charlie kept his head down, letting his curls fall into his eyes. “Yes, Larry?” Maybe he misheard me and won’t tell me how repulsed he is. “Charles, why exactly do you feel you need to behave around me? What impulses do you have that you felt compelled to conceal?” Shit. Larry knew, or at least suspected. Larry walked around him, and sat on the table in front of him, much too close for Charlie’s restraint to hold out for long, and if Larry felt that one comment deserved a soliloquy on behavior, he would probably run screaming from the room when Charlie tried to rip his pants off in an uncontrollable lust. 

The man had become his best friend, and he didn’t want to lie to him. Of course, that meant telling the truth and either driving him away in disgust or causing Larry to feel sorry for poor infatuated Charlie. But it had been so damn long that it just finally had to be said. “Larry…please don’t be angry. I’m bisexual, and I’m in love with you. I know you’re straight, but it just happened, and now I have all these fantasies and dreams about you and I’m just so tired and the massage felt so good that I couldn’t stop. Please don’t hate me.” Charlie kept his head down, unable to look up into Larry’s eyes. “Charles, I could never hate you.” Then it would be pity, not disgust, perhaps the lesser of two evils. “You…you love me? What do I do in these…ah…dreams of yours?”

God help him, Larry sounded fascinated, the eternal scholar, mildly quizzical as to the exact nature of Charlie’s erotic dreams but completely uncaring and it pissed him off enough to let loose. “Well, Larry, you usually fuck me or let me suck you off, and even my dreams about that are better than the handful of real encounters that I’ve had with men or women. Is that enough information for you, or do you need precise details about how desperately I want to feel your hands over and in my entire body?” 

“I think exact details would be handy, Charles.” Charlie’s head snapped up, tears swimming in his eyes at this unforeseen cruelty. But when he met Larry’s eyes, lust shone out at him rather than the clinical interest he had imagined. “After all, I do like to see dreams come true. Particularly when those dreams might involve my hand on your cock.” Larry’s hands cradled his face, and finally, finally, they were kissing. Larry’s lips were soft against his, gentle yet insistent, much like the man himself. Larry pulled away for a second, and asked “Why do you think I’m straight, Charles? I could be bisexual like you or even gay.” Charlie fumbled for an answer for a few moments. It seemed his mental processes had been completely severed by that one brief touch of Larry’s lips. 

“Well…um…I saw no evidence to the contrary, and seeing as how current statistics say roughly 90% of the population is straight, that seemed more likely and you never said anything…you…you aren’t?” “No, Charles, I am not. I simply never thought that it would be an appropriate topic of discussion while helping you select which professors you might best learn under.” Charlie smirked a little. “Even when you were the only one that I wanted to ‘learn under’?” Larry’s stern professor voice came out in reply. “Charles, I heard those quotation marks and for your depravity you shall be punished accordingly.”

Charlie raised his face up to look Larry in the face again, his grin still there under his blush. “Whatever you want. Just kiss me again.” Larry pulled Charlie up from his seat, drawing him close so he was standing between Larry’s open legs. “I never could deny you anything, Charles.” Tilting Charlie’s head back with a hand, Larry laid gentle kisses down his throat until he reached the hollow of his throat upon which he bestowed a lick and a tiny nip. A groan poured out of Charlie’s throat as he ground his hips forward against Larry. “Is your neck really that sensitive, Charles? Or will you be this sensitive everywhere? Maybe I should check. One should never propose a theory before vigorous testing has been done.” The voice of the scholar had made a return, but now Larry’s voice was huskier.

One hand began to slide up the back of Charlie’s t-shirt, while another reached for his zipper. Charlie was so hard now, he thought there was a distinct possibility that he would come the second Larry’s hand touched his cock. Instead, another groan started to leave his mouth, but when Larry took his hand off, it changed to a whimper. “Larry…please…” Oh god, he wanted Larry to keep going. “Please what, Charles? So far you only asked me to kiss you. Would you like me to do something else?” asked Larry, still sounding perfectly calm. “Please don’t stop, Larry…” How was it possible that Larry could still be speaking in complete sentences when Charlie was having problems stringing together more than two words that made sense? “You have to tell me what to do, Charles. Tell me one of your…fantasies.” That settled it. Larry was an evil seductive genius. The university had no idea of his true powers.

“Last night…I dreamt that you were sitting in your chair…” Pulling back, Larry slid off the desktop and into Charlie’s desk chair, looking at him expectantly. “You were only wearing your boxer shorts along with your shirt and you told me to come here…um, there really, I suppose…” His talking was interrupted when, standing, first Larry toed off his shoes and kicked them into the corner of the room, then took off his socks. “Continue, Charles.” Charlie gulped, then kept talking. “And then I unzipped my pants and got on your lap…” He was interrupted first by the sound of Larry’s fly unzipping, and then his own surprise when Larry let his pants slide to his feet and kicked them off. “Come here, Charles.” Charlie obeyed quickly, stepping close to Larry’s widespread legs. He dropped to his knees between the older man’s legs, finally in a position he thought he would visit only in his fantasies. Charlie gently slid his hands up from Larry’s knees to his thighs to the outline of a hard cock just as perfect as he imagined pressing against plaid boxers. Larry’s hands stopped his unexpectedly.

“It’s your turn, Charles.” Charlie blushed a little more, still somewhat bewildered by the sudden turn his relationship with Larry had taken, but he certainly wasn’t going to rock the boat at this stage. He unzipped his jeans, then hesitantly looked at Larry, who seemed to understand that Charlie needed him to take charge now. He reached behind him and locked the door. “Take off your shoes, and then the rest of your clothing, Charles. In our particular pairing, society may view me as a dirty old man, but I’ve been imagining your nude body for too long to be content with simply seeing a portion.” At this confession, Charlie grinned in happiness and eagerly tossed his shirt on the desk behind him, slipped off his sandals, then pushed his jeans and boxers to the floor.

He went to the older man and easily straddled him, now thanking the heavens for the plain wooden armless chair that the library had provided in the cramped PhD student office quarters. Larry cradled Charlie’s face in his hands, pulling him forward into a sweet kiss. The kiss quickly turned fierce, as one of Larry’s hands slid down Charlie’s chest, tweaking a nipple on the way before he took a firm grasp on Charlie’s cock. Larry’s other hand slid back into Charlie’s curls, and tilted his head back, letting him mouth his way down to Charlie’s collarbone, where he began to alternate licks and shallow bites. A deep moan erupted from Charlie’s throat. He had known that his neck was sensitive, but no one had made him feel as desperate as Larry did. It was like there was a direct line from Larry’s mouth to Charlie’s cock, and each lick and bite sent a current of fire down his body. And Larry’s other hand certainly didn’t help, stroking over Charlie’s cock with a firm, purposeful touch that only brought him closer to ecstasy.

Charlie’s own hands desperately fumbled with Larry’s shirt, unbuttoning the older man’s button-down Oxford shirt so he could reach his hands around to Larry’s bare back, pulling him closer. Larry’s boxers were straining against his erection, which Charlie decided definitely needed more attention. So he parted the cloth, and took Larry’s cock into his eager hands. Hard as steel, and thicker in width than Charlie’s own cock, it was the embodiment of all Charlie’s fantasies. Just imagining Larry fucking him over the desk was enough to make his eyes drop shut and a moan escape his lips. “Larry, I want you inside me.” He felt Larry’s cock swell more in his grasp as they continued to stroke each other in time. “Charles, that is a wonderful idea. But I don’t suppose you keep a stash of lubricant and condoms with you at all times? I certainly didn’t come prepared.” 

Charlie groaned in disappointment. “No…but I’m clean, and I trust you. I think I have some hand lotion…” And he trailed off, seeing the look in Larry’s eyes as he shook his head. “Charles, I promised to advise you on all matters. Let me assure you; lotion is not a decent substitute for lube. We shall continue this as we are here, and then later after lunch if you wish I will further your education in my bedroom.” The idea of Larry ‘educating’ him in bed, along with the reality of his hand on Charlie’s cock was enough to send him over the edge. He came with a muffled moan as he bit his lip, and his hand stutter-stopped on Larry’s own cock for a few moments. Then Larry wrapped his own hand over Charlie’s, and together they completed the few necessary strokes for Larry to come as well. As he did, he took Charlie’s mouth in a fierce kiss that was enough to wring another moan from him. 

After a bit of heavy breathing from the both of them, Larry took charge once again. “Up, Charles.” Charlie stared at him in amazement. “Larry, after that I don’t think I could for at least another half hour.” Larry giggled, one of his most endearing traits as far as Charlie was concerned. “Actually, I meant for you to get off my lap so we could resume our clothing, but it is interesting to know your recovery time is so very short. Ah, the joy of being young!” Charlie blushed again, and moved himself off Larry’s lap, who stood up as well and gingerly stripped off his come-stained boxers. He first cleaned off himself, then cleaned off Charlie as well. He couldn’t help but arch forwards into Larry’s hands now that he knew he could, and Larry’s gentle smile made everything amazingly wonderful.

They both redressed slowly, Larry admittedly without his boxers, which he folded up and tucked into a pocket. The whole time, Charlie kept stealing looks at Larry, still half unable to believe that his deepest desire had finally come true, until Larry spoke. “Now, let’s go to lunch. You can tell me how your dissertation is coming while we eat. And after lunch, we shall continue our explorations.” How Larry expected him to talk about his dissertation over lunch he had no idea, but he gathered up his backpack and keys, and locked the door when they stepped out of the room. If he got truly lucky, he wouldn’t be back working tonight.

After lunch, which consisted of eating in the dining hall and a truly bumbling discussion of his dissertation on Charlie’s part, at least, there was a brief silence. 

Larry smiled at Charlie, and it wasn’t his usual, slightly detached but still quite friendly, type of smile. This was a predatory kind of smile; the kind the Big Bad Wolf might have given Little Red Riding Hood. “Charles,” and Larry drew out his name like his tongue was caressing it, “I think it is time to continue your education. Let’s retire to my house.” Charlie blushed, and couldn’t stop himself from jumping to his feet like an overeager child. They dumped their trash, and walked to Larry’s small, university provided house just off the edge of the main campus. Larry unlocked the door, then ushered Charlie in. He had been in Larry’s house dozens of times before, talking after lectures, watching movies, playing chess, but this was indescribably different. Every other time he had been conscious of Larry’s body, conscious of him as a sexual being, but now that the consciousness was mutual…he was overwhelmed.

Luckily, Larry was more than willing to take control. Gently placing his hand on the back of Charlie’s neck, he drew him in close for a dizzying kiss. “Leave your backpack and keys down here, Charles. The next course of our studies will continue in my bedroom.” As they walked up the narrow stairs, Charlie felt a hand slide from one of his shoulders all the way down his spine to the top of his jeans. When he looked back at Larry, the man had the same predatory smile on his face that he had had at the end of lunch. They reached the bedroom, and when faced with Larry’s bed, Charlie turned to face him. “Um, Larry…I’ve never done more than fool around with a few guys. Definitely nothing more than we did earlier. I mean, I want to…especially with you…but I haven’t…yet.” This muddled confession earned him another kiss, and a smile that managed to be both wolfish and entirely Larry-like at the same time.

“Charles. That makes me very pleased. Amazed, yet pleased. Finally, I again have something I can teach the child prodigy. Although, don’t be alarmed, I haven’t thought of you as a child since the day of your undergraduate graduation. When you took off your robes to reveal that you were only wearing that thin undershirt, and those threadbare jeans…the sunlight hit you from behind and I was suddenly aware of how beautiful your body had become. Admittedly, I also was desperately and suddenly filled with the urge to corrupt you. Thank goodness professors are required to wear robes as well, or your father might well have punched me in the nose and taken you home.” 

The knowledge that Larry had been lusting after him as well, for a whole four years, immediately brought Charlie to a full erection. “I knew I liked men as soon as I met you, and pretty soon after you were the only guy I fantasized about. Tell me what you want me to do, Larry. We’ve wasted so much time already, at least 35,040 mutual hours by a very rough calculation.” This time, Charlie was the one to initiate the kiss, pressing Larry against the closed bedroom door for a slow kiss, resting his hands at Larry’s waist. When he pulled back, Larry’s eyes were intense. “Take off your clothes and get on the bed, Charles. I feel a deep need to explore your body. I believe I did express an interest in seeing if the rest of your body was as sensitive to my mouth as your neck is.” After tossing back the covers on Larry’s bed, Charlie eagerly shucked off his clothes and tossed them in the corner. Then he sprawled onto the bed, a modicum of shyness bringing him to pull a corner of the white sheet up to his waist.

Larry took off his own shirt, and then sat on the edge of the bed. “Charles, do you trust me?” Charlie looked at Larry, his mentor and friend for seven years now in amazement at the question. “Of course, Larry. I trust you with everything.” Larry nodded once, then walked over to his closet. He pulled out two neckties and came back to the bed. “Charles. You know me as well, if not better, than anyone else on this campus. Do you trust me to tie your wrists to my bed frame?” Charlie’s breathing quickened in excitement, and he stretched his arms over his head, grasping two of the metal poles that helped make up the headboard. Larry smiled at him momentarily, and then set about tying his wrists with the neckties. There was something about the variance between the cold metal and the silkiness of the ties that made it seem especially forbidden to Charlie.

When he finished, Larry slid down the bed so that he was once again sitting even with Charlie’s waist, and then he slowly brushed away the sheet that had been covering him. His wonderful hands, hands that Charlie had watched for hours describe the impossible dimensions and boundaries of space, those same hands were now gently smoothing over his body as he lay on the bed before Larry. Embarrassed at how quickly these slow caresses were making his cock stiffen, Charlie dropped his gaze and felt his cheeks flush. “Close your eyes, Charles. And don’t worry about coming. You’re young enough for what I have planned, and neither of us have other duties this afternoon.” 

Larry’s hands had continued their exploration as he talked, stroking up and down one of Charlie’s bound arms, but at the end of his speech, one of his hands veered over to Charlie’s chest and tweaked one of his nipples. Charlie’s eyes slammed shut, and his hips thrust up against empty air. “Charles, you are turning out to be quite abandoned. If just a simple twist of the fingers can inspire all of that, I wonder what my mouth could do?” Charlie let out a whimper as Larry leaned in close and pressed a chaste kiss off to one side of his mouth. He continued down Charlie’s arched throat, deliberately interspersing kisses, licks, and nips in an irregular pattern until he reached the bottom. Charlie had started moaning, quietly at first, but louder the longer Larry spent on his neck, and about soon his hips had started thrusting up into the air again. 

When Larry reached the curve between his neck and shoulder, he sucked hard for a few moments, sliding a hand down Charlie’s chest to his pistoning hips to wrap his hand around Charlie’s cock. After a few quick dry strokes, Larry bit down hard on the side of Charlie’s neck and the younger man exploded in his hands with a fevered scream. Straining up against the bed, Charlie felt like his body was bent like a bow, with only his head and feet touching the mattress. It felt so right for this to happen. After that last bite (thinking of it he had a post-orgasmic shiver) he knew he would have a mark, and given how hard he had just pulled against the neckties, he might have marks around his wrists as well. If he could wear an actual sign that said ‘Property of Prof. Larry Fleinhardt’, he would, but these marks would serve almost as well. Plus he was pretty sure a sign couldn’t make him come like Larry tying him to the bed could.

Larry untied his wrists and rubbed them gently to help get the blood flowing properly, and then brushed a curl out of Charlie’s eyes. Charlie suddenly realized that Larry hadn’t come yet. Should he reach down and take Larry’s cock in his hand again? Scoot down on the bed and give him a blowjob? At that thought, Charlie’s mouth watered a bit, but what he really wanted was to have Larry inside him. Remembering how interested Larry had been earlier in Charlie’s study when he asked him, he decided to try again for his fantasy. “Larry, I want you inside me.” At Larry’s visible hesitation, Charlie grabbed Larry’s hand that was near his face and pressed a kiss to the center. “You said you would after lunch…” Larry smiled at him.

“Our syllabus was supposed to include several things before that, Charles. I wanted to get you to have time to get more experienced before we moved to that level, so you would be absolutely sure about this. But you have always been precocious. We’ll need to spend some time stretching you, so I want you to turn over onto your back, Charles.” Charlie willing flipped over, eager to do anything that Larry suggested, pillowing his head on his arms. He could hear Larry taking off the rest of his clothes, and then opening a drawer. “The lube we’ll use is one I have specially prepared for me. It’s scented with sandalwood. I want every bit of this to be memorable for you.” Charlie already knew it would be, but Larry’s thoughtfulness was humbling. And he was sure it would be a much better choice than hand lotion would have been.

Larry started first by running his hands over Charlie’s entire back. Not just his actual back, but also his legs, the back of his head (and that was fabulous, Larry should definitely give scalp massages), and finally his ass. Larry’s hands applied just the right amount of pressure; firm but not unyielding, and somehow also gentle. Charlie felt in his bones that Larry would never hurt him. But then, he had known that from the moment he met the man. When Larry first ran his hands over his ass, Charlie was a little uncertain. He knew what was coming up. He had done research. He tried not to, but he tensed up a little the first time Larry ran a hand near the crease between his cheeks. But Larry took his time, just running his hands over Charlie’s entire ass, soothing away his worries.

Eventually, Larry pulled away and Charlie could hear him open the lube, then rub his hands together to warm it. “I’m going to start stretching you now, Charles, and I’m going to take my time. Probably more time than you think you’ll need, but I want you to be well prepared for me. We’ll start slow.” As always, Larry kept his word, slowly running one finger down Charlie’s crease, while rubbing soothing circles on one cheek. When he reached Charlie’s entrance, instead of plunging a finger in, he simply circled his finger around Charlie’s hole, pressing. Charlie couldn’t help it, his body arched back into the finger on it’s own accord. After a few more circles, Larry slowly pushed the tip of his finger in, then out. He continued this for a while, and it forced Charlie to concentrate completely on this one specific area of his body.

And then, Larry slid his finger all the way in. He paused for a few moments, allowing Charlie to adjust, and then started to slide his finger out. When Larry’s finger was first completely inside, Charlie had started having some doubts about the whole plan. It felt too full, too strange, and not at all like he had imagined. But as Larry’s finger slide out, he crooked it slightly and brushed his finger over something that caused Charlie such a moment of immense pleasure that he let out a moan. Oh god, so that was his prostate…“Do it again, Larry, please!” Larry chuckled, and thankfully, did. He continued to slowly slide that one finger in and out, brushing his prostate every second or so time for several minutes. When he pulled out his finger all the way, Charlie’s moans turned to whimpers. But in a few seconds, two freshly lubed fingers slowly slid in, and started to stretch him, and Charlie’s happy moans resumed.

By the end of being stretched with two fingers, Charlie had another erection, and was seeing flashes of light whenever Larry’s fingers stroked over his prostate. When Larry removed his fingers, Charlie groaned at the loss, but was secretly thankful that it was time for the real show. And then came three fingers. It was wonderful, and Charlie was *thisclose* to coming again, but he really wanted to come with Larry’s cock inside him, not his fingers. “Larry…done already…need you...now…” So he might have whined a little. And he might have moaned at the end when Larry’s fingers brushed the right spot. But damn it, he had been stretched enough for three virgins!

Finally, Larry’s fingers pulled out. Larry’s hands pulled his hips up so he was on his knees, and he felt Larry’s body settle over him. Thank god, it was finally time. “Charles, are you sure?” Larry’s voice was husky as he choked out the question. Charlie knew if he said no, Larry would get off of him instantly. He had, and had always had, Charlie’s best interests at heart. But no was never an option in this case. “Larry, if you don’t get inside me right now, I will throw you to the ground and fuck you till you pass out.” Larry licked a trail up his back to his neck and bit Charlie, who arched back against him. “Maybe we’ll do that tomorrow, Charles.”

And slowly, slowly, Larry started to push his cock inside Charlie. It filled up all the space that had been left empty when his fingers were gone, and took up even more…and it was so good. Then he pulled out before he got all the way in, and then started back. Larry continued with these shallow thrusts, driving Charlie crazy. Every thrust was almost far enough in to hit his prostate, but not quite, and Larry held his hips still so he couldn’t thrust back against him to get Larry’s cock further in. Charlie pushed up onto his elbows, but Larry still had the superior force. In desperation, he started begging Larry for more, and that did it. Larry let one hand slip off Charlie’s hip to brace himself on the bed, and dipped his head forward to open his mouth against Charlie’s neck. His other hand slipped around to grip the base of Charlie’s cock so he was prevented from coming, and then Larry slammed his cock all the way in.

He hit Charlie’s prostate perfectly on the way, and sucked at Charlie’s neck, leaving what was sure to end up a huge bruise with the bite mark from earlier somewhere near the middle, and the only reason Charlie didn’t come immediately was Larry’s grip on his cock. Larry took his mouth off Charlie’s throat, and started thrusting in and out. The white lights were flashing in front of Charlie’s eyes as Larry’s cock stroked over his prostate, and when Larry’s hand stopped gripping him and started stroking his cock, it was all too much stimulation. He felt his muscles tense up and he came with a combination of a moan and a groan, dropping his head back down onto his elbows. Larry moved his hands back up to Charlie’s hips, and started really pounding into him. He was gripping them so tightly, Charlie thought he might have bruises on his hips in the shape of Larry’s fingers the next day and then the words started pouring out of Larry’s mouth and Charlie’s mouth opened in shock. Words like beautiful, untouched, and precious came out, and that would have been enough, but then there were the whole phrases. “Look so pure…but a sinful mind…my debauched angel…” And then Larry came, groaning out ‘Charles’ like it was the name of god.

When he pulled out, and they curled up on the bed, Charlie couldn’t quite look Larry in the eyes, even though they were lying there face to face. Larry picked up on it after a moment. “Charles…do you regret what we did? If so, we don’t ever have to speak of it again, I can grab some clothes and go now and give you some time to recover…” Charlie interrupted Larry before he could actually jump out of the bed and leave, looking into his eyes. “No, no, no. I don’t regret anything, Larry. Except next time I want to see your face when you’re inside me. I just…you just…you just said that I was beautiful, and um, your debauched angel…” Larry actually blushed at that and looked done for a few moments. When he looked back up, his hand brushed at one of Charlie’s wayward curls and then stroked his face.

“Charles, one of the most refreshing things about you is that you honestly do not know how stunning you are. It appears that my mind lost control over my mouth during those last few instants. Since I met you I thought you looked like a Pre-Raphaelite angel. But once I began to lust after you…well, let’s just say that my thoughts grew a great deal less pure regarding your angelic status. And when I saw how you looked earlier today in the midst of an orgasm…the term ‘debauched angel’ just sprung to mind.” Charlie’s lips parted at the idea that someone else, especially his beloved Larry, had thought so highly about the way he looked. He couldn’t even think of words to express his emotions. (Not that that was a new experience.)

So he leaned in, and tried to put his emotions into a kiss, holding Larry tight against him. When Larry pulled away, he seemed to understand, but being Larry, he had to check. “I assume that means you want to continue our…lessons?” Charlie gave him another kiss as an answer, this one longer and more involved. Larry tore himself away to ask one last question. “Charles, do you want me to suggest any other teachers for you?” Self-doubt was in every word, and Charlie could hear Larry’s reasons as clearly as if he was speaking them aloud. Larry was more than twice Charlie’s age, he had been Charlie’s professor/mentor, trusted with Charlie by his parents, surely Charlie would want someone his own age once Larry had taught him everything he knew…“Larry, I told you earlier, the only person I want to learn under is you.” Charlie pulled Larry close and showed him how newly debauched angels kiss their lovers.

THE END


End file.
